Sentimientos Otoñales
by Rock end Load 5
Summary: Espero les guste es un poco nada mas un poquis subido. Que sentirias si tu momento de querer compañia se aserca y tu amor imnora lo que haces por el. Que ara Tigresa en esa situacion asta donde llegara?, para conquistar y vivir al lado de su amado Po... averigualo... "M"
1. Chapter 1

HAAA!, ESOS DIAS!

ADVERTENCIA! este es un fanfic muy subido de tono ,asi soy y asi sere ;si sos menor no lo leas se que no les gustara a varios al igual que si

Era un dia totalmente frio en el valle de la paz lo unico que abrigaba, a sus

ciudadanos era los tenues rayos de sol que daban en la cara y cuerpo de los pobladores del valle de la paz. Era otoño ,pues apesar de ser un dia frio seguia siendo un hermoso dia ,las hojas en el piso adornaban el piso de piedra de, tanto del palacio de jade como del pueblo...pero aun asi uno y que otro ciudadano se quejaba del clima pues era frio y algo molesto por el viento y el poco sol.

Mientras en el palcio de jade como siempre; todo era entrenamiento ,pues el maestro shifu no le empidiria el frio a entrenar asus estudiantes tanto que los entrenaba sin abrigo mas que su pelaje y las pocas ropas que llebavan.

- ma... ma... estro ,no cree que esta haciendo mucho frio el dia de hoy para entrenar - decia po quien estaba abrasndose el solo para consegir un poco de calor.

- un guerrero siempre debe estar preparado para lo que viene... en un futuro... no es asi tigresa... - mirando asu mejor alumna que nunca se quejaba... pero esta estaba temblando e intentando hacer calor soplando en sus manos juntas , y se percato de eso ,recuperando la compostura.

- he... si maestro - dijo tratando de ebitar el frio que la recorria... tambien resiviendo miradas preocupadas de todos.

- he... esta bien creo que pueden dejar de entrenar por hoy... - dijo mirando a tigresa que no se contubo en temblar.

- SI! - dijeron todos menos tigresa.

Po la noto muy extraña y se aserco a ella para eberiguar que le pasaba... y una ves a su par dijo...

- susede algo tigresa ? - ella respondio friamente ,como la ocasion.

- si estoy bien... solo largate y dejame en paz...

- huy... que caracter... oye ya enserio que pasa...? - dijo poniendole la mano en el hombro a tigresa.

- (ella al sentir el contacto recordo algo... se sonrrojo y luego se enojo a tal extremo que clavo las garras de su mano derecha en la de po) - YA DEJAME EN PAZ! IDIOTA! - le dio una patado voladora en el pecho y salio volando hasta los guerreros de madera ,salio corriendo.

- (po... solo iso una mueca de dolor extremo no solo por el golpe sino por el gran rasguño que le proboco tigresa la vio salir de hay , a los chicos con una mirada de horror y mono con la mano el la cara; por ultimo se desmayo por el golpe en el pecho).

Tiempo despues, el iba abriendo los ojos solo para ver a vibora, que lo miraba con exprecion de felicidad ,por haber despertado se reincorporo y puso su mano derecha (noeslalastimada) en su cabeza y pregunto...

- haaa... recuerdame jamas preguntarle como esta?... cuanto llevo dormido?

- un dia y medio... creo - enserio?... wau eso es raro...

- dime vibora... y tigrasa?

- ha... pues... shifu la castigo por lo que te iso... no fue tal cosa... solo fue subir y bajar las escaleras y meditar... - dijo respondiendole

- ojala... tubiera tanta suerte como ella... - dijo pensando

- que fue lo que le paso? antes no... era tan violenta... conmigo.

- (suspiro)... es hora de que te cuente... esa razon

- cual?

- veras po... ella... esta en un estado emocional muy... delicado - empequeñesiendo la voz.

- ja... cual?... ella es lo suficiente fuerte como para superarlo - dijo exaltando a su idolo

- haaa!... po no entiendes , al referirme a un estado delicado... - o no! ella morira! - dijo interrumpiendola, la cual le dio un latigaso en la cara - po... no bromes asi - lo siento - sobandose

- po... mira ella esta en esos dias en que las hembras mamiferas necesitan... tener nuevas sensaciones...

- yo crei que eso era en primavera - dijo muy consiente de eso

- si... lo que te trataba de desir es que esta en celo... - po no comprendio, vibora nego con la cabeza y se aserco al oido de po y le dijo lo que era (ustedesyasabenloquees).

- haaa!... ya veo... QUE! ella lo nesecita en serio?

- si bueno... aunque no lo paresca ella es muy vipolar, con eso y por eso tiene su metodo de seduccion... claro que a ella el celo le viene por estacion y por cada estacion un caracter... muy... difernte... que singnifica que te deves alejar si no es primavera... ummm... si , tu tambien te deves alejar de ella - dijo anlizando la situacion

- y por que yo y no mono o... shifu ellos tambien son machos

- si es solo... que cada hembra tiene su gustos y tecnicas de atraccion... - dijo avergonzada por lo que estaba diciendo.

- a que te refieres y en que me imbolucra? - dijo el con interes.

- veras... po como bien sabes yo soy casi su psicologa y ella me cuenta muchas cosa y entre ellas estas y sus avanses para obtener un macho talves para una temporada... y... y... bueno ella pudo haber mencionado algo sobre ti - dijo nerviosa

- enserio? - se limito a desir

- si po... veras le prometi que no le diria nada a nadie, pero are una esepcion. - dijo susurrando

Po ella de sierto modo... Le atraes , sus justos pues bueno son: un macho de su estatura ,fuerte ,que sepa kung fu y que sea gentil con ella... y tu lo eres... ella menciono varias formas de ganarse tu atencion e irte enamorando con el tiempo - dijo asiendo maripositas de emosion

- pero... yo nuca... ella no lo iso verdad? - dijo cabisbajo.

- claro !... que lo intento, solo que nunca le pusiste atencio asta... incluso iso algo muy vergonsoso para que lo notaras... pero aun asi no lo notaste

- te refieres a aquella vez que... - si... - haa! pense que fue una equivocasion - dijo mas que rojo de la verguenza.

- no, no lo fue...- dijo muy segura... y recordando

(FLASH BACK...)

"Estaba tigresa y vibora afuera en el techo del

baño de hombres... - bien ya es hora... recuerdas el plan ? - si -mientras miraban que po entraba con una tualla cubriendolo, estaba silvando - entro ,como si nada y ago como si nada ,me desnudo ante el y ago como si me asusto... el me tiene que corresponder... - dijo con una sonrrisa malisiosa.

- bien... pero sigo diciendo que es una mala idea... bueno ya... sabes ,como es po

- un panda muy ardiente - dijo entretenida viendo unas flores .

- vaya... que necesitas a un acompañante y rapido... - dijo viendo como se comportaba ella .

Esperaron unos minutos, y bajaron de techo... tigresa comenso a desnudarce detras de una piedra y cuando salio ,fue con una tualla que cubria sus atributos le brindo una sonrisa a vibora - me veo... bien? - como nunca!... seguro cae el tus brasos...

Luego de eso, tigresa se dispuso a entrar segun el plan ; ella ya se habia aburrido y cansado de sus tecnicas de atraccion y decidio hacer algo mas elvado de la moral ,entro medio su cabeza y vio a po con los ojos serrados tarariando una cancion... seguido ella entro como si nada fingiendo que no vio a nadie y tarareo intentando hacerlo igual que po... .Po se asusto al ver como tigresa se estaba quitando la tualla de lante de sus ojos y reacciono pronto

-TIGRESA! QUE HACES - llamo su atencion parandose rapido y levantando la tualla y volviendo a ponercela si pasarse de la raya - PERO QUE?! - dijo ella fingiendo que no sabia que hacia hay.

- tigresa que haces aqui es el baño de hombres, no puedes entrar si el maestro... - si el maestro que ? - se apresuro a preguntar - si el maestro te descubre seguro te mata o ami - no te preocupes ,solo fue un error no sabia a donde iba - dijo de una forma seductora asercandose al panda presisamente a sus labios , para ver como respondia .

- e... sta bien espera ya salgo para que te bañes vigilare que nadie entre ,enserio siento aver visto algo que no debi ,creo que tambien fue mi error - dijo muy sonrojado y nervioso mentras salia apresuradamente del baño ,lo cual desepciono a tigresa y esta enseguida sali corriendo a cuatro patas del baño con lagrimas en los ojos por no averlo consegido denuevo en sollosos y casi llorando dijo mientras corria:

- bien... si me quieres lejos de ti pues lo ere! - muy (TT)

(FIN DEL F.B)

-MALDICION ,ME SIENTO TODO UN ESTUPIDO...- dijo con las manos en la cabeza.

- una... de las primeras chicas en fijarse en mi... y yo que?... actuo como si nada ya ella matandose para que lo notara y yo como tonto imnorandola a lo alto... haaa! - dijo caminado de un lado a otro.

- po ,no te eches la culpa... - como quieres que no me la eche si soy el tonto mas tonto de todos los tontos... mirame crees que con este cuerpo puedo atraer a una chica... - dijo señalandose y notablemente enfadado con sigo - po el fisico no es lo que cuenta sino lo hay dentro

- lo se... y ella lo noto y no le aproveche... - dijo triste

- po...

- no vibora... tengo que hablar con ella le debo una! - dijo lebantando la mirada a la ventana

- he ... po... lamento erruinarte los planes ,pero ella no te quiere ver ni pintado... ya sabes como es ella , y ademas estamos en otoño la peor estacion para hablar con ella... creo que no te explique - dijo volteando a ver al lado y bajando la voz.

- explicarme que cosa ?

- la vipolaridad de tigresa

-vi... polaridad? - dijo con un toque de "no entiendo ni..."

- veras como telo mencione antes... ella tiene un caracter diferente en cada celo... y es por eso que las cuatro estaiones son algo... como de sirlo ?... insoportables con ella... en primavera: todo es paz en su celo ,busca un macho de su estilo "TU" - señalandolo - e intenta seducirlo... todo bien siempre fracasa... ,en verano: esta con... flojera no leda ganas de hacer nada, no se mueve si no es necesario ,no le importa los demas solo ella y dice que talves, asi pueda atraerte a "TI" ,pero casi siempre estan en las mismas... EN OTOÑO: es cuando... a todos nos da ganas de tirarnos de un barranco ,su caracter es pesimo ,solo mandandonos o amenasa... hasta desirte ,que tambien manda al maestro shifu... pero el no dice nada ya que el esta enterado de su estado... .Y no digamos de su apetito es igual que el tuyo hasta peor.

- OYE!... pero a mi no me manda... es mas ni caso me ase!

- es por eso ... que te trata mal... mas de lo acostumbrado... o no lo notas

- a decir... verdad... si eso lo noto - rascandose el antebrazo.

- Y... es por eso que quiero ebitar que te aserque a ella...

-si... lo entiendo

- mira te contare un secreto... no se lo cuentes a nadie , te acuerdas de "LYRA" - ASINTIO - pues el otoño pasado tigresa al verte con ella la pobre tuvo que huir del valle ,porque tigresa estaba casi... por matar a la pobre lovesna

- eso le paso? - dijo sorprendido

- si y dijo que la proxima hembra que se aserque a ti

, la llebaria al bosque ,la mataria , la destazaria ,la cosinaria y la comeria

- ( quedo con una exprecion de horror)... y... y conmigo que pasaria? - te colgaria de tus... - ya,ya,ya no quiero saberlo (suspiro)... y el invierno? - pregunto un poco tranquilo

- ha!...(cabisbaja)... el invierno: llega la desepcion de si misma... su auto estima cae memorablemente al suelo... y no quiere hacer nada... pero evita verce mal ante ti... son dias tristes para todos por si no lo notas

- eso, me hace sentir peor...

De pronto vibora, escucho que tigresa se eserca y susurra

- po... hay biene tigresa ,rapido aste el dormido yo hablare con ella... no agas ruidos - el asintio y se recosto bocabajo para ebitar ser descubierto y escuchar todo.

-(vibora se dirigia a la puerta ) - TIGRESA... que haces aqui?!

-este... yo... el maestro shifu mando a preguntar por po - dijo, mientras de tras de ella pasaba de paso shifu... - no es verdad - canturrio el

- (tigresa rio nerviosa por ser descubierta)

- tigresa sabes bien que tienes proibido entrar en su habitacion sin su permiso - dijo señalando a po fingiendo estar dormido.

- lo se, lo se... solo queria disculpalme con el... por lo de hace un dia - dijo apenada

- pues dejame decite que... no... el no quiere verte... ahora te tiene fobia... -u dijo con cara malisiosa ,que al pareser no noto tigresa

-(a tigresa casi le pega un infarto al escuchar eso e insistio)...necesito hablar con el... y disculparme - no! -en tonses le explicare sobre el celo

- ya tigresa... dejalo en paz... sino quiere verte... no quiere verte y punto - le serro la puerta bruscamente, ella estaba enojada con su amiga... el celo era insoportable y peor en otoño ,pero la forma en que trato a po... fue brutal.

- amiga por favor... - le rogo algo triste

-no!... a hola po... ya despertaste?!

-(tigresa al escucha eso quiso entrar por la fuersa)

- po... levantate es tu oportunidad de hablar con ella... no te ara nada - le susurro a po este se lebanto aun con su mano lastimada .Tigresa estaba tocando euforicamente y se impulso para arrancar la puerta.

Vibora, la abrio al tiempo que esta se impulso y estubo a centimetro de pegar en el piso pero po la detubo de lo hombros, y con una tierna sonrisa dijo:

- hola...tigresa..

Esta , tigresa quedo perpleja abmirando los ojos de po que denotaban compasion , esos ojos que la enamoraron desde el primer dia que los vio fijamente... solo para derretirce en ellos expresando un suspiro ,ojos jade que de ellos emanaba aires de ternura y amor.

-hee!... tigresa te sientes bien? - dijo al verla desparramada en sus brazos y que la miraba con pasion... se asusto

- tigresa... tigresa TIGRESA! - grito al fin - yo creo que los esperare afuera... y creo tambien que no dejare que naie entre ejeje.

- que!? ,espera! - dijo po al ver como se perdia de vista vibora

Y con esto termine su primer capitulo nos vemos el proximo.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE DIA!**

Mientras vibora salia grulla y mono estaban por entrar alos cuarto pero vibora los detubo

-chicos... Adonde van?

-hee... aaa... Las habitaciones por?

- no por nada... Solo queria saber que aran en este dia tan frio ,pense que irian a la competencia de tartas de calbasas

- que es hoy?... maldicion espera aqui grulla ire a despertar a po haber si quiere ir - dijo mono a grulla

- NO!... es decir po sigue inconsiente no podra ir , ademas mantis y el maestro shifua ya estan aya y nos dio el dia libre por que no bamos?

- oye nos estas ocultando algo? - pregunto grulla

- no... por?

- es raro... que tu actues asi - jusgo mono

- deve ser por la fiebre de otoño ya saben ,las calabasa ,las comidas ,los juegos pirotecnicos ustedes saben - ellos la miraron de reojo de dijeron

- si... por que no eso debe ser... vamos acompañanos - ella asintio

Dio un ultimo vistaso a los cuartos y le deseo suerte a los dos mentalmente y se fue con los chicos .

EN LOS CUARTOS...

PO, estaba con tigresa perdida en el con una sonrisa boba , el estaba incomodo y la solto y el golpe que no se dio termino por sentirlo ,sacandola de sus pensamientos

- hay!... po!, eso no se le hace a una señorita como yo...

- (bufo)... señorita... claro la que golpea peor que dos machos juntos - bromeo po

-(gruño y recordo lo del otro dia para no volver a cometer el mismo error)... bien po tu ganas ,lo siento!

- (la miro seria mente)... eso estodo? - dijo de brazos crusados

- que mas esperas? - ya poniendose nerviosa ,pocos le daban una cara de muerte y po no era de esos pocos.

-lo que espero es una explicasion , POR QUE!- levanto la voz

- este yo... (suspiro)...veras yo estoy en un estado un tanto... - yo se lo del celo ,pero no te pregunte sobre el ,te pregunte el porque tengo que ser yo el afectado?

Tigresa se quedo muda no sabia como respender eso, y si lo hacia mal el respeto que sentia po por ella lo perderia y peor su poca simpatia .

- heee... veras es que yo llevo tiempo, queriendo te desir... - se detubo tenia un nudo en la garganta no sabia que desir . Po por su parte ya tenia , una idea de lo que queria desir tigresa.

- (suspiro)... no digas nada tigresa ... todo me lo conto vibora tu estado,lo que isiste para que yo me diera cuenta y la verguenza que te ise pasar ,yo soy quien te debe una disculpa por eso ,asi te lo siento!

- po... no tu no te disculpes soy yo por este maldito estado - miro asia abajo y se fijo en la mano de po con la venda ensangrentada. Tomo la mano de po ,el se dejo... luego tigresa ...tierna y delicadamente la tomo con sus dos manos y dijo

- lo siento por esto - y la beso... recordo lo que iso hace un dia y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

- no te preocupes ,se que te enojaste... no creo que alla sido tu intencion ,sino de tu estado... no es asi? - mientras limpiava las lagrimas de sus megias.

- po... realmente sabes lo que he querido hacer todo este tiempo desde los celos anteriores verdad - dijo amargamente

-( po solo imagino lo que vibora le dijo y comenso a imaginar cosas (=xxx=)... se sonrrojo y tigresa lo noto)

- (seria)po... torpe deja de pensar en eso - pero no evito que ella pensara tambien en eso y ,se sonrrojo al igual que po

- entonses... - dijo po mirando su mano vendada

- entonses?

-(se quito la venda y miro que no le dolia y no sangraba)...mira, ya no me duele - trato de cambiar el tema

-(pensando) " o no, no lo aras de nuevo ,no otraves "

Se avalanso sobre el crusando los brasos por su nuca ,po se puso nervioso ya sabia lo que pasaria

- heee... tigresa que haces? - dijo nervioso

-no te hagas po ,sabes que va pasar tanto como yo tu lo quieres tambien - mientras se asercaba a sus labios, ya los dos sentian sus respiraciones ,tenian serrados los ojos ,cuando faltaban milimetros para pasar lo que tenia que pasar ,tigresa sintio algo era "!el poder de sus hormonas!" , al sentir a su macho serca de ella se alvoroto y agarro a po del pelo de los cachetes lo beso bestialmente su lengua entro en la boca de po sin permiso, espaban tan sonrrojados que su calor los iso sudar asiendo que el beso sea mas intenso ,apacionado y lujurioso para tigresa ,la cual solo pensaba en , agarrar a po y meterlo en su cama y hacer el amor sin detenerce. La que llebava la delantera en exitacion debido a su "!poder hormonal!" (celo)... lo cual iso un gran desastre en el momento mas feliz de sus vida .

Tigresa ,sintio que se humedecio de sus propios pensamientos eroticos con el panda y dijo mentalmente "rayos maldito celo ,no da mas tiempo lo estoy disfrutando apenas" mientras sostenia el beso baboso y apacionado y con su mano derecha sobava en forma circular su entre pierna humedesida la cual tras paso los finos tegidos de la tela de sus pantalones asiendoce mas notorio. Se separaron bruscamente por la falta de aire por lo cual po dijo

-mmmm, que olor tan ,tan delicioso ,es perfume?

-(tigresa al escuchar eso se tapo la entrepierna con ambas manos disimulando el cosquilleo que sentia por tanta exitacion - que olor yo no huelo ningun olor - dijo mientras miraba a po ,olfatear por todos lados buscando el olor que ella tambien olia, que aunque fuera de ella tambienla exitaba.

-ummm,juro que... espera ,mi agudo sentido del olfato me dice que viene de... - quedo callado mirando la entrepierna de tigresa la cual estaba tapada por sus manos

-(""= pensando) "maldicion se dio cuenta... haaa! ya que si no lo hago, me volvere loca" - penso notando que po la mirava disimuladamente muy sonrrojado

- bien...(suspiro y puso sus manos en la cadera de jando ver la gran mancha de sus jugos en su pantalon)...anda riete de mi estado... por que a esto se le llama "celo" - extendiendo los brazos y señalandose.

- que? hacerse pipi - dijo dicimulando a lo que llebava esta situacion.

- (tigresa se aserco lentamente a el ,po estaba asustado; se acerco tambien y tigresa le dio una cachetada no tan fuerte po quedo agasapado

- para tu informacio no ,no es eso esto es producto del celo - dijo agarrando sin piedad con una mano el rostro de po bien sonrrojado y puso su mano libre en su entrepierna humedesida sacando con sus dedos un poco de sus jugos ,poniendolo en sus labios y lo lo beso despues apacionadamente claro!

(pero que asco no niñasXD)

Po se estaba exitando poco a poco tigresa notaba el cresimiento involuntario de su entrepierna.

- bien... No creo que hayga nada que esconder - dijo tigresa reincorporandose i dejando petrificado a po.

Seguido de esto tigresa camino hasta la cama de po se sento apoyando la espalda en la halmoada y dejando su cadera afuera para no ensuciar la cama del encuentro.

(((***=MAYORES CONTENDRA ESENAS EXTREMAS DE ELVADO CONTENIDO M+=***)))

Tigresa, se quito sus pantalones dejando ver su orificio sexual muy exitado... comenso a darle masajes y meter los dedos. Esto exito al panda no creia lo que veia su amor estaba asiendose feliz ,el soloescuchaba sus gemidos

-"wau! no puedo dejar de ver esto" - volteo a ver a otro lado. Tigresa lo noto y dijo - por que... no sacas a tu amigito ,miro que quiere jugar con su amiga mas sercana - po se sonrrojo por esos comentarios que salian de la boca de tigresa

-je... lo se pero no lo creo correcto... los chicos vendran gunto con el maestro shifu y nos descubririan - dijo parandose y asercandose a tigresa , la cual lo miraba a los ojos ,esos ojos llenos de deceo y luguria que la miraban con ganas de tenerla con el.

- enserio?... pues en ese entonses tenemos poco tiempo - dijo mientras lo besaba e iba rerirando su chaleco de entrenamiento ,asta dejarce completamente desnuda . Po se ponia ensima de tigresa con su gran exitacion de por medio (Ya desnudo)... La beso nuevamente y comenso a acomodarce dentro de ella... Ya minutos de movimiento , solo gemia de plaser al igual que po , despues de moverce lento comenso mas rapido

- po... ha... te... amo - beso entre gemidos

- al igual yo... mmm... ha... siempre lo quise hacer pero con tigo te amo!

Esto dejo impresionada a tigresa la cual pedia que el movimiento fuera mas rapido y placentero. La noche caia y las jornada de amor y sexo no paraban pedian alos dioses que esas horas no terminaran... Pues ya llebavan mas de cuatro jornada de intercambio de orgasmos entre sus organos ,mas en el de tigresa que se deleitaba cada ves que po terminaba en ella. Ya sea dentro o fuera de ella o en su boca.

La noche callo y con ella los jovenes guerreros exaustos por mucho movimiento , a tigresa le dolia toda su cadera debido que lo intento por todos sus orificios y un miembro tan grande ,para ella era un deleite. (ustedesyasabencualesXD)... Y po de complaserla , por donde ella quiesiera... sus imagenes no eran nada agradables.

Po todo despeidado ;con rasguños en los hombros ,espalda ,pecho y pansa... En el caso de tigresa se mirava mas que feliz ; estaba complasida ,sentia como el... fluido seminal salia de sus orifisios ,no de su boca... ya que lo tragaba ,pero estaba feliz.

Se lebantaron y se dirigieron alos baños a bañarse y volverlo hacer una ves mas ,despues de limpios se camviaron el uno al otro volvieron al palcio a la cocina a cenar ;todabia no habian llegado los demas ,terminaron y se dispusieron a dormir despues de un largo beso. Para no despertar sospechas durmieron cada quien en su cuarto ,po areglo el suyo y tigresa se acosto adolorida de su cadera y exausta por la magica tarde/noche que tubieron los dos... callo rendida a los brazos de morfeo al igual que po.

Al regresar las demas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones adormir. Sin antes hacer una inspeccion de mormitorio de los cinco y el guerrero dragon... ,shifu reviso todos los cuartos solo faltaba el de tigresa y po el recordo que se habian quedado juntos... Abrio con miedo o ansiedad el cuarto de po para ver a po pasmado roncando y desparramado en el piso limpio de su cuarto algo raro . Fue a ala de tigresa y la vio dormida de una forma algo peculiar con todas la halmoadas bajo su acdomen y piernas y ronrroneando.

Ya al haber inpeccionado todo expreso:

TUBIERON TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y AL PARESER NO HICIERON NADA... VALLA AMANTES HE! - mientras se dirijia a su habitacion sin saber la verdad de las cosas!

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO COMO AMI REALMENTE SOLO DIGANME SI ESTOY LOCO O NO PERO LAS HISTORIAS ASI SON MAS EMOSIONANTE NO?

COMENTEN SI? SI NO ME ENTRISTESCO BIEN ! SE despide de ustedes la mera ,mera el anti stin "ROCK END LOAD" Ò_ó

NOTA:SI ESEAN PUEDO SUBIR LO QUE PASO EN LOS DEMAS CELOS ...


End file.
